Love Me Softly
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: When Felicity Smoak decides to leave her abusive husband, he refuses to let her or their son go. With Simon threatening her life, Felicity seeks help from an old friend of Oliver Queen's, William Haynes, a bodyguard with a special skill set. Facing trial after tribulation, Felicity and Will grow closer and in the midst of her struggles they find the greatest beauty of all. AU
1. Tease

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, the show or the comics the show is (very loosely) based off. I just enjoy playing with the characters._

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 who requested a Felicity/OC story and graciously loaned me William Haynes to fulfill the OC part. I will admit I had to take some artistic licensing with William Haynes to make him fit into the story I had in mind - the character would've made an awesome vigilante in the Arrowverse and sadly is only the world's best bodyguard in this story.

I will also be writing Lauriver and Dyla in this story, if any of these pairing aren't to your liking, please don't bash me or critique my choices in the reviews. Positive feedback and constructive reviews are appreciated.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

William Haynes had his garage door open to catch the soft breeze of the late afternoon. An old radio crackled in the background, blaring out country tunes as he puttered around his garage-workshop. He was supposed to be working on his pride and joy, a '58 MG MGA, but his mind kept meandering instead to the blonde-haired beauty he'd just spent the weekend with.

She'd dazzled him again, riding in the passenger seat of this very car. Hair blowing in the wind with her sunglasses on, she shared that smile she reserved solely for him. They'd raced the sunset to their destination. She'd grabbed his hand at the first sharp corner he took and didn't let go afterward, which only encouraged him to take all the corners as fast as he could. Felicity had laughed, knowing he was teasing her, and she'd trusted him completely to keep her safe. He'd made it his mission to keep her laughing the rest of the trip. If he couldn't bottle up that joy, then he wanted to hear it as often as he could – and he had.

Scooting out from under the MGA, Will gave up on the pretense of checking the alignment and accepted that he couldn't stop thinking about his amazing girlfriend. He wiped a grease stain onto his raggedy gray shirt and went to pick up his phone. He wanted to call her. To hear the sound of his name on her lips, but he resisted. He set his phone back down, knowing Felicity was busy and she'd call him when she had a chance.

He turned up his radio instead and headed for his mini fridge. He plucked out a cold beer and took a long draw. He pondered what he could do to be productive, since his mind clearly wasn't focused enough to work on his vintage car. He needed an activity that was more productive than his next step in wooing the delightful Felicity Smoak – as useful and invigorating as those plans were.

Will went to take another sip of his beer when his radio station cut the last song short for an emergency news bulletin. He listened closely.

His beer sloshed as Will slammed the bottle onto the workbench. He didn't bother to clean up his hands as he snatched up his phone and speed-dialed Felicity.

"Come on, come on. Pick up. Felicity –

He was sent straight to voicemail. Will cursed under his breath.

"Fe, when you get this, I want you to do exactly as I say. Grab Jasper and go to the Queens' or my place, whichever is closer. Do not, and I mean it, do not go home. And call me. I'm coming for you."

While he was still recording his message, Will rolled into motion. He snagged his keys out of the bucket, where he stored them while working, then hustled to his truck. He slammed the door shut just as he finished his message. He tossed the phone into the passenger seat, buckled up, and gunned it out of his drive.

Will was not a man who believed in coincidences and what he'd heard on the news had every instinct in his body screaming at him that those he loved were in danger. Will listened to those instincts as he tore down the road, but he was also trained for these kinds of situations. So even though his heart was pounding in his chest, his head continued to think clearly. He knew he couldn't protect everyone. He needed help.

Will grabbed his phone and dialed 911.


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: see part one._

**A/N:** Since the first part is only a tease, I'm uploading the first chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter One

**Months Earlier**

Smack! Such a sharp sound, skin hitting skin. An intimate, familiar sound to Felicity Smoak. Yet this slap had been different. A smack she couldn't get out of her mind. The scene replayed behind closed eyelids the entire night. Preventing any restful sleep while her husband snored beside her.

The sound echoed in her ears the next morning. It followed her all the way to work. A single slap. A man's hand hitting an unprotected cheek. Her husband's hand, but not her cheek. Not this time. Her son. Her sweet, beautiful boy who'd done nothing to earn his father's wrath, except defend his mom. The red mark had faded swiftly. Simon had apologized profusely. Yet the wounded look in Jasper's eyes haunted her; the betrayal.

The instant Simon struck their son, Felicity made up her mind.

Any time she wavered or tried to make excuses for his actions, she recalled that slap. She knew Simon had a mean streak, especially when he was drunk. She'd put up with her husband's attacks on her because she'd wanted Jasper to have the normal nuclear family she hadn't growing up. She'd tried reason, tried to be the wife Simon wanted. She'd suggested therapy and she'd been willing to stick it out. Felicity could handle Simon, but she drew the line at Jasper.

Her son's well-being came first. When Felicity stepped into her office at Queen Consolidated, her resolve was iron. She opened her email and sent a meeting request to her boss and friend, Oliver Queen, and she included another friend, John Diggle, the head of QC security. She reviewed the statuses on the projects under her as a supervisor in the Applied Sciences division. It was her five-year goal to become a manager of a subdivision and the head of the department in ten. Lofty goals, but ones she was on track to get, with the connections to make it happen.

Oliver and John accepted her invite before she finished her first cup of coffee. Felicity bookmarked an alert for the meeting, then pushed the issue aside. She needed to think on something else for a while. Luckily, work provided her with sufficient distractions. She'd finished correcting a flaw in Overwatch, their mostly developed smarthouse security system (and her personal baby at QC), when the alert sounded. Felicity rolled back from her desk and took a deep breath. It was time.

She'd set the meeting in Oliver's office, for he had the most privacy as the CEO. John was already present when she arrived. "I've leaving Simon," she announced without preamble.

"Whatever you need, we're there for you," Oliver promised, not missing a beat. Not, _why?_ Not questioning if she was certain, if it was the right thing to do. He and John didn't even exchange a look of surprise. If Felicity had needed a reminder of how unhealthy her marriage was, their reactions provided it in spades.

"Today, I want to be out of the house, and serve him the papers, today," Felicity decided. Best to make the cut clean and quick.

"You and Jasper will stay with my family, until you find a new place," Oliver elected immediately, then waved her off when she said she didn't want to impose; "You're practically family, Felicity. My home is yours."

"Simon usually plays golf on Thursday afternoons, right?" John verified, and Felicity nodded in minor confusion. "Good. Give me a list of essentials and keepsakes and I'll collect them for you while he's out."

"Is that really necessary?" she asked, biting her lower lip. She knew she needed space from Simon, that he wasn't likely to take her decision well. Still, it felt a little too much.

"Do you want to risk Simon finding out before you're moved out? Are you willing to risk another confrontation?" John answered her softly; serious.

"No. Okay, we'll do it your way."

"I'll call Laurel. See if she can't get a rush on those divorce papers," Oliver hit his first speed dial.

"You're doing the right thing," John patted Felicity's shoulder.

She smiled wanly at him, sinking into a chair. She was really doing it. She was breaking free. They were breaking free. Felicity almost felt hysterical with the emotions that bubbled up.

All it took was one slap and Felicity and Jasper Smoak's lives were changed forever.

* * *

Simon Morrison had always been a difficult man. He'd had a temper, even as a child, and once, in high school, he'd turned so violent his mother had him committed to a psych ward for three months. When he was released, he joined the military. The discipline there helped him get his head on straight. He became a better father to Jasper and more attentive to Felicity.

When he proposed, Felicity hadn't hesitated to say yes. He was the father of her son, her oldest friend, and she did love him, even if not in the Hollywood head-spinning, opposites-attract way. The first five years of their marriage had been good. Simon had done three tours overseas and a number of missions that kept him away for months at a time. He hadn't been a permanent fixture in hers and Jasper's lives, but he'd been there.

He'd only really changed after the last tour, the one that resulted in his dishonorable discharge. Simon returned a broken man. He refused to talk about what had happened, resisted getting a job, and never stuck around long at any of the work he did get. He started drinking more. Started barking at Felicity for all she'd done wrong; working too late and letting Jasper color too much. He liked to get into arguments with her, then twist everything to make her the one at fault.

The first time he'd slapped her, she'd been so shocked. She hadn't believed he'd done it at first. He'd apologized, promised to be better, and things had been okay for a while. Then something else set him off. He'd blown up about her friendship with Oliver, accused her of an affair, and finished with bruising her arms when he shoved her into a wall.

The last two years had become a depressing routine. Simon would get pissed; they'd fight. He'd attack her, getting smarter about leaving marks not easily seen. She'd threaten to leave him. He'd apologize so sincerely; promising things would change. Not wanting to upset Jasper's life, she'd stay. Things would be bumpy for a while, then even out before the next storm hit. Until the night Jasper had heard enough and barged into their room. He'd planted himself protectively in front of Felicity and yelled at Simon to leave her alone. That had been the final nail.

"Felicity, hey," Laurel Lance-Queen knocked on Felicity's office door before entering; "How are you holding up, honey?"

"I've had better days. Are those it?" Felicity smiled sadly, gesturing to the paperwork in her friend's hands.

"They are, but you don't need to look at them until you're ready," Laurel took a seat on the edge of Felicity's desk. She would've used the spare chair, but it was covered with a prototype bionic limb. Laurel offered her ear, if Felicity wanted it.

"I've been sitting here, wondering how I've stayed as long as I have," Felicity explained; "Then I wonder if I'm making a mistake, throwing the last seven years away. Like maybe Simon's right and I am the problem in our marriage."

"You aren't. Listen to me, Felicity Smoak. You are a brilliant woman. You're dedicated, compassionate, and loyal. You are a great person and there's nothing wrong with you. You love your son more than life itself and you've fought for your marriage."

"But now I'm the one ending it," Felicity's heart felt so heavy with those words. It was one thing to understand a cut must be made, another to make the cut and feel the pain.

"Simon's not giving you a choice. He's only going to get worse," Laurel chided gently.

"I know. I see that, have seen it for a while. I just, I wish you could've known him before. He was a good man."

"Maybe this will be the wakeup call he needs to change his ways," Laurel offered, empathetic to her friend's plight.

"Thank you, for the sentiment, but if I can't save him, Simon won't save himself. I have to think of Jasper first," Felicity let numbness override her sorrow. Then she held out a hand for the divorce papers.

* * *

John watched the Smoak-Morrison residence through a pair of binoculars. Two blocks away and he didn't need the lens to see the cocky stroll of Simon Morrison as he left his home, golf clubs over his shoulder. John could've done without seeing the satisfied, smug look Morrison wore as he backed out of the drive in his flashy, crimson convertible. John impulsively squeezed the binoculars, wanting very much to punch that sickening smile off Simon's face. Let him get a taste of what it felt like. John counted to ten rather than give into his impulses. He was here on a mission.

A chip crunched noisily in John's ear. He turned his head to regard his companion. William Haynes chewed heartily, his blue eyes innocently watching the head of security. Diggle resisted the urge to snort. Innocent was not a term one could apply to ex-Special Forces members like him and Haynes. And innocent was not a look Haynes could pull off even with strangers, not with his towering 6' 1" height and ripped frame from years of studying every martial arts form known to man.

John shot Haynes a withering look. Then gestured to the chip bag with an eyebrow. Will crunched down on another morsel before replying; "I'm hungry?"

"How can you eat the junk and stay so wiry?"

"Good genes. We headin' in sometime today or do you need more time flirtin' with your reflection?" Haynes quipped.

"Shut up," John growled. He glanced around the neighborhood for anyone out or at the windows. He saw no signs of life, so he turned back to his partner-in-crime. "Let's go."

They strolled casually up to the Smoak-Morrison house. John slipped out his lock picks while Haynes watched their six. They were off the street and out of sight in seconds.

"I thought you said we had permission to enter the premise," Haynes commented as the security system began counting down.

"We do," John replied, entering in the passcode Felicity had given him. The system disarmed and John waved the paper instructions as proof; "Felicity gave her key to her son so he could get in after school."

Will didn't ask why Simon didn't let his son in. John had covered the basics of the situation when he requested help for a friend. Haynes knew enough to fill in the blanks.

"Felicity asked for a weeks-worth of clothes for her and Jasper. I'll give you Jasper's, he's got a few favorites, so be thorough. I'll get the medications from their kitchen. You good with collecting the game station and laptops? Alright, then if you grab Jasper's art supplies, I'll handle the bathroom supplies for both," John divided up the list.

He took the more personal items and Felicity's things rather than ask a stranger to riffle through them. He directed Haynes towards Jasper's room, then headed to the master suite.

"Hey, Dig," he heard Haynes call while he was in the kitchen; "Who do most of these games belong to? The boy's?"

"Nah, think most are Felicity's," John answered. Will whistled appreciatively a few seconds later. "A woman after my own heart, then."

"Quiet Romeo, get back to work," John stepped into the family room to waggle a finger at Haynes.

"Sir, yes, sir," Haynes smartly saluted him.

Despite Will's jesting, they finished quickly. Then they hightailed it back to the Suburban with the Smoaks' essentials and keepsakes in tow. They left the quiet subdivision with no one the wiser – at least not until Simon returned home and noticed things missing.

* * *

**A/N2:** Random note really, I wrote the last part from Diggle's perspective and because he and William Haynes served together, he thinks of the other man as Haynes. This will change going forward, but I'm mostly going to call the character Will to avoid confusion with William Clayton from the show.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: See the teaser._

**A/N:** Sorry to anyone who wanted a quick update on this story - I've been binge watching Babylon 5 on Amazon Prime (it's now in my top five favorite sci-fi shows of all time). Updates on this story will be sporadic as it's only half way complete and I've got other stories I'm trying to write at the same time, but I will persevere until it's finished. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Two

Oliver accompanied Felicity to pick up Jasper after school, which was kind of him but entirely unnecessary. It wasn't as if their kids attended the same school. Jasper went to public school because even with a partial scholarship, Felicity couldn't afford to send him to the elite private school the Lance-Queen children graced. Her son was a good student, getting A's and B's, but he wasn't as academically-minded as she'd been; if he was, he'd likely have received a full-ride scholarship to the most elite school on the west coast. Jasper didn't mind, he enjoyed his curriculum and had many good friends there, which was what really mattered to Felicity in the end.

Since Jasper typically rode the bus home, Felicity headed into the office to sign him out a few minutes early. Oliver waited outside with the car. Jasper smiled questioningly at her when he reached the office. He had her blue eyes and her bad eyesight, but he wore dark blue rimmed glasses. His hair was Simon's glossy brown, but Jasper had decided to grow his out passed his chin, much to Simon's annoyance. Felicity smiled at her son to let him know nothing was horrible-wrong, then guided him out of the building before explaining what was happening. She didn't need the school gossips to spread word of her decision.

"You and I are going to be staying with Oliver and Laurel for a while, Jazz," she tried to ease him into the idea.

"Where's Dad staying?" sometimes he was too smart.

"At the house."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking your dad for a divorce," Felicity sighed. She steeled herself for any manner of reaction: confusion, anger, denial. But her little man surprised her.

"You are, really?"

"Yes."

"Good," Jasper smiled, happy, and hugged her.

"Jasper, you don't have to be okay with this. I know this is going to be a big change for both of us and you can feel mad or upset, if that's how you truly feel."

"I'm not mad, Mom, I'm glad. I've been wanting you to leave Dad for a while," Jasper confessed, and Felicity pulled her son in close. Only eleven-years-old and he'd already seen too much of the world, knew too much about the man his father could be. He didn't really understand how their lives would be changing, but he would. She'd explain it to him piece-by-piece.

Arrow-Arrow-Arrow

Will walked up to Laurel's car when she arrived. Like a true gentleman, he opened her door for her and then shut it once she was safely out. "I told John I didn't need a babysitter for this," she said as they walked up to the Smoak-Morrison home.

"He asked that I back you up and I agreed," Will answered her with his most charming smile. He didn't mention her husband had also called to second the request.

Laurel was perfectly capable of defending herself – William knew because he'd sparred with her plenty, even taught her some new moves when he'd been her bodyguard for a while. Still, the concern of the other men about Morrison had Will tensing for trouble after she ran the doorbell. As private security, it was Will's job to classify threats at a glance. Even without John's earlier assessment, Will would've recognized Morrison as a predator the moment he opened the door glaring.

"Ms. Lance," Simon insulted Laurel, studiously ignoring Will; "To what do I owe this unwanted visit?"

"You've been served, Simon," Laurel held out the manila envelope.

"Served? With what?" Simon grabbed Laurel's wrist with one hand, then took the envelope with his other.

"Let her go," Will rumbled, not liking the vice grip Morrison maintained even when Laurel tried to pull her arm back.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Simon snapped, keeping his focus on Laurel. He twisted her wrist. She looked ready to answer, despite the risk of him breaking bones in response.

Will grabbed Morrison's wrist and applied pressure to a sensitive nerve. The other man had no choice but to release Laurel. At Will's insistent glance, Laurel retreated with her own glare for Morrison. Only then did Will let Morrison go. He backed off the steps, never taking his gaze off the predator. When Laurel and Will reached the driveway, Simon tore into the envelope. His cursing followed them back to Laurel's car, but the man didn't – a smart move on his part as Will wouldn't have hesitated to take him down.

"I could've handled him," Laurel grouched as Will held her door open for her.

"I know you could've, but you fight with honor. His kind don't."

"What about you?" Laurel arched an eyebrow as she buckled up.

"I do what's necessary," Will shrugged, then looked up as Morrison slammed his front door. A frown rippled across Will's face before he turned serious, knowing eyes on Laurel. "Tell your friend if her husband gives her any issues, I'll be happy to help her."

"Thank you, Will," Laurel patted his hand.

He shut her door and waited until she drove away before turning to his own ride. A glance back at Morrison's house revealed the man just stepping away from the window, the curtains fluttering. William left slowly, all his instincts telling him the other man spelled trouble.

* * *

Felicity woke late. Her head buried in a crisp-clean pillow; bed unfamiliar. Without coffee, it took her brain several minutes to process why. Then she remembered – she'd done it, she'd left Simon. She choked, face in the pillow; unsure if she wanted to cry with loss or scream with joy. Maybe both. When she saw the time, after composing herself, she nearly hyperventilated. She was late, so late. Then she recalled, it was Saturday and she didn't have to work weekends anymore.

She calmed back down and reached for her phone. She probably should call her mom, tell Donna the news before Simon did. She'd turned her phone off, to avoid any calls from Simon. As such it wasn't much of a surprise that when she repowered her phone, she found fourteen messages. All from Simon. Felicity hesitated. Her fingers hovered, ready to delete them all unheard. Then she changed her mind. A foolish part of her wanted to hear how Simon took the news – foolish, because she hoped he'd take it maturely.

In the first few messages, he simply asked to talk. Wanted to know why she'd taken such drastic measures – _what made you so unhappy, babe?_ He used his puzzled voice. The one meant to shed in him a wounded light, belaying the anger which simmered in his veins. Then he turned snippy. _Stop throwing a tantrum, Felicity, and pick up the phone_. He wanted to discuss her issues, to resolve the problem, and go on with life, but she knew he was still holding back.

Halfway in, he revealed his true colors. He raged at her so loudly, she had to hold the phone in her hands. _Who do you think you are? You're nothing without me. Just a stupid, whiny brat who pretends she's better than everyone else – When I get my hands on you …_ The sad part, he wasn't even drunk yet. The final messages came from early in the morning, after he'd likely drunk an entire bottle of the scotch he loved. Then he showed the real monster she'd come to loath. Oh, the vile things he said to her. None of which bore repeating. Sometimes she wondered how such a nasty creature could be one and the same with the loving man she'd married.

With trembling fingers, and unsteady breaths, Felicity deleted the hate-filled toxin from her phone. She told herself she wouldn't cry. Not this time. Not over what he'd said; none of which was true about her.

She cried anyway.

The words still stung. Simon knew her insecurities, and he played her like a fiddle. Felicity hated him for it and sometimes she hated herself for being so weak to let him cut her again.

Laurel found her in the adjoining bathroom, crying on the stool with a shower running to mask her sobs. Laurel shut the water off and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess," Felicity hiccupped, her tears slowing in embarrassment.

"Shh. Don't be. Cry if you need to. Pitch a fit, if you like. Feel however you feel. Just remember, you're doing what's best for you and Jasper." Laurel rubbed a soothing hand across her back. She handed Felicity a warm washcloth. "Thank you."

An hour and one shower later, Felicity exited the guest room feeling more like a human being minus coffee. Simon's words still ached but now days she was an expert at shaking them off. Despite knowing why she had to, despite the certainty of her actions, Felicity mourned her loss. Simon had been her dearest friend in high school; he'd been a better man then. Letting go of someone who'd been an important part of her being for most of her life wasn't easy. Even when it was for the best.

She found Laurel and Oliver in the kitchen. Oliver handed her a coffee mug and the sound of laughter led her to Jasper. He sat between Oliver and Laurel's firstborn and their oldest son, Thea and Liam. They were playing a videogame and Jasper laughed without a care in the world as the Lance-Queen kids creamed him. Music to her ears.

Her son was whole and healthy. He was happy. Felicity smiled, feeling as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. They'd get through this. The two of them had already beaten so many odds, this wouldn't be any different. She smiled, truly happy in that moment. Relief soared through her veins and she felt light, even in her determination.


End file.
